Location aware services adapt and deliver services and multimedia content according to users locations and users profiles. Users of mobile terminals can generally be classified as a pedestrian, highway vehicle driver, and urban vehicle driver, see Catovic et al., “Geolocation Updating Scheme For Location Aware Services in Wireless Networks,” Proc. MobiCom'01, 2001. Other classifications are also possible.
In the prior art, terminal mobility has been modeled by using two-dimensional Brownian motion with drift. The average speed and speed variation are input parameters for modeling each 2D-Brownian mobility motion as described by Tekinay, “Modeling and Analysis of Mobile Cellular Networks with Highly Mobile Heterogeneous Traffic Sources,” Ph.D. dissertation, School of Information Technology and Engineering, George Mason University, Virginia, 1994, Rose et al., “Location Uncertainty in Mobile Networks. A Theoretical Framework,” IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1997, Lei et al., “Probability Criterion Based Location Tracking Approach for Mobility Management of Personal Communications Systems,” IEEE 0-7803-4198-8/97 and Lei et al., “Wireless Subscriber Mobility Management Using Adaptive Individual Location Areas for PCS Systems,” IEEE 0-7803-4788-9/98.
It is desired to classify the mobility characteristics of mobile terminals, and to adapt and deliver location aware services according to the mobile terminal characteristics.